The perfect two
by MikuxKaito123
Summary: A story on romance, and peace. Rin and Miku go on a double date with they're crushes. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

bright and sunny morning, Me, and Rin, walk through the doors of our school

Chapter one, the double date

Hi Rin!" I said as I walk through the halls of my school, greeting my friend. "Hey Miku!" Rin said with excitment. "Rin what are you happy about?" "OMG! You didn't hear?" "N-no..." I said kinda nervous. " I-I'm going one a date with Len!" "What? Seriously?" "Rin thats amazing!" "Thanks Miku!" *We hugged* "Soo, Miku... You and Kaito are getting really close, do tell!" "W-what?! You think so..?" "Totally!" "Oh, umm... Well, we have been hanging out more than usual.." "Really? Thats all you guys have going on? Man, I think you and him are a awesome couple!" "U-UH!" "What? Don't you like him?" "Yes... It's sorta embarrasing thought.. And keep your voice down, If he hears us some how, I will die of embarassment!" "Ok, sorry Miku"

"Miku!" I heard call out from around the corner. "Oh, hi Kaito!" "Hey Miku, Can I ask you something?" "Err... Sure..." "Ok, well this is the type of thing, that never gets easier to ask.." "Mmhhm" "Soo... Will you go to diner with me?" " *Blushes* ...! Ummm sure..." "Great!" "Yeah, but where are we going?" Oh, It's a new resterant I found." "Wow sounds great!" "Yup, i'll pick you up at 8:00." "Ok, seen you then I guess..." "Yeah, byeee!" "Bye..."

We meet at the resterant.

* * *

*Sweating like crazy, I say...* "Hi, Kaito, you look really nice." "Thank you, Miku. You look beautiful yourself." *Still blushing and sweating, I get a phone call* "Umm.. Excuse me, I have to go... To the ladies room!" "Ok." "I'll be right back!" *He nods* *I walk in and answer my phone* "Hello?" *I said kinda shaky* "Hey" "Umm... Hi Rin whats up?" *The bathroom door opens, Rin walks in happily* "Rin!?" "Yup! Remember when I told you I was going on a date with Len?" "Y-yeah..." "We went here!" *We both squeal like little girls, and jump around in circles* "So is this like, a double date...?" "Nah... A double date is when you and your boyfriend/girlfriend, plan to have a date with they're/your friends! And you guys sit, and eat, and talk, ya know chilling!" "Oh... Well there is a table beside me and Kaito.. Do you guys want to slide it over, and sit with us?" "YES!" Rin said even more happy. *We walk out, and tell the boys everything, and we end up side by side (Kaito next to me, and Len next to Rin)* "This is so exciting! Aren't you guys happy?!" Rin said jumping.

Please read my stories and find out what will happen next! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. The perfect night.**

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about!?" Rin said still excited. "I don't know..." I said nervously. *Kaito grabbed my hand and held it tight* "Are you ok Miku?" He said softly. "Y-yeah i'm fine Kaito" I said very shaky. "Umm... Guys, can we have a minute?" He said while pulling me outside. "Miku i care about you, and I want to know what is wrong.." He said carefully. "It's just, i'm nervous! I need to tell you something Kaito. I said while my eyes sparkled. "What is it Miku?" He said. "It's just... I REALLY like you Kaito! And I was thinking, like "what if I blew this shot"? I said with my eyes full of tears. "Whoa, Miku... What shot? He asked softly. "This shot!" *KISS* ...I'm sorry Kaito, I probably ruined your night..." I said still crying.

"Miku, You didn't ruin this night. I've been wanting to do that to you forever!" **KISSSSS** *I gasped and started blushing* "I love you Miku" He said holding me tightly. "I love you too Kaito!" I said. "Now lets go back in and have fun with our friends." He said squeezing my hand again. "Hey guys, we're back! I yelled from across the resterant. "You guys took forever!" Rin said. "I know we're sorry :3" I said politely. Now lets get some Pocky up in here! "I said happily.

We all called "WAITER!" And had a heck of a night.

We all walked out, Len and Rin went their seperate ways. Kaito was walking me home. "So, you had some fun, right?" He said with a sigh. "Yeah, i had to much fun, i'm beat!"I said yawning. "Can we sit down for a sec, Miku?" He said grinning. "*Yawn* Sure. I said.

We sat down on a small park bench, wrapping his arms around me. I grinned, trying not to blush, but I couldn't help it. "Miku! Look a shooting star!" He said shouting. *I made a wish* Aren't you going to make one Kaito? I said tilting my head. "Nah, I already got mine" He said grinning. * I blushed more*

It wasn't long until I fell asleep in his arms. He cuddled me tight and said "Good night Miku."

Hope you like it, watch out for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The memory.  
**  
**  
**  
" Mmmmhhh... Ahh... It's morning."I said while yawning. "I hear birds chirping, and it's sunny. I can tell today is gonna be a good day." I said cheerfully. *_So I got out of bed and walked to my closet.* "_My school outfit!" I said surprised. *_Puts it on_* "My hair... Uhhh... I'll just go with my pigtails, as usual..." I said kinda unsure. *_Brushes hair, and puts in pigtails_* "Ok! Done!" I said excitedly. *_Walks_ _through living room and enters, kitchen_* "Breakfast, let's see... I'm not that hungry, i'll just have a breakfast bar to go."I said. "And i'm off to school." I said. (Vocaloid high) *_Exits door and starts to walk_*

"Ahh... It's such a nice day." I said kinda drowsy. *_Starts day dreaming_* *_TRIP!_* "Ahh! Owww...!" I said in pain. Man... I didn't see that rock..." "Miku!" *_Helps Miku up_* "Are you ok Miku?" Kaito says with a gasp. "Yes i'm fine." I said looking in his dreamy eyes. "Ok, are you sure?" He said carefully, while helping me up. "Yeah, thank you, Kaito." I said softly. "No problem, anytime." He said with a wink. *_I winked back*_ "Soo... Wanna walk back to class together, Kaito?" I said shyly. "Sure!" He said excited. "O-ok..." I said with hesitation.

**(Hatsune Miku)**

**_My heart is pounding. No one can explain how i felt last night. The alone time we had... :') I'm so happy, but i'm still nervous. That kiss... It made me sing. He is so perfect. I bet Rin was totally happy_**** too. ****_The way his hair flopped, it was so perfect. 3 No one will never be able to understand my love for_**** him.**

"Sooo... Miku." Kaito said breaking the silence. "Mmhhm?" I said softly. "Are we a "thing" now?" He said tilting his head. "U-Uhh... I don't know.." I said kinda blushing. "Well... Do you want to be a couple?" He said blushing too. "Umm... I you want to..." I said. "Sure, i guess." He said giggling. "Umm... Ok! I guess were a couple now...

**Keep reading my stories to find out what happens next! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on "The memory" Miku has a secret.. Chapter 4 "Miku's secret"**

Me and Kaito arrived at Vocaloid high.

"Bye, Miku." He said while walking off. _Then I saw Rin run towards me. _"Hey Miku!" Rin said excited and hyper. "Hi Rin.." I said nervously, while my eyes moved to the left. "What's up? What happened last night? Why did you guys leave to talk?" She said while tilting her head. "Uhhh... Well we had a long talk was all. I just, I... ummm... Wasn't feeling well! And I needed some fresh air, so he talked tome while I got some." I jumped at her trying to make an excuse. "Really...? Ok then. She said. "Umm... Yeah, So what happened to you and Len?" I said tilting my head. "Umm... It didn't really go "That" well..." She said kinda down. "What what happened?" I asked her politely. "Well after we walked home, he started being a jerk face, so I called him a butthole, and we went our seperate ways.." She said sadly. "Aww Rin..." I said while hugging her. "It's ok Miku." She said feeling a little bit better. "Well we have to go to class" I said. "Yeah lets go!" She said while jogging a little bit.****

(Hatsune** Miku)**__

** ...I hate lying to Rin... I just don't want her to find out... Mostly after she told me about her and Len... Maybe I should tell her.******

_**That night after school, Rin and I, met at the mall. It's friday, so I have some ****time.**_

  
"Hi Rin!" I said quickly. "Hi Miku!" She said cheerfully. "Rin..." I said letting out a sigh. "Yes Miku?" She said looking up at me. "I have to tell you something.." I said looking at her. "Ok go ahead." She said clueless. _Face to face, I said:_ "Rin, me and Kaito are dating.. I didn't want to tell you, especially after you told me about Len and you." I said letting out a sigh. "Miku? You could have told me, you didn't have to wait! I'm ok! Seriously..." She said quickly. "I just didn't want to tell you, I thought you would be kinda jealous, and I didn't want you to be jealous, because of me.. But i'm glad your ok!" I said sadly. "Miku, you can trust me! I'm seriously ok. It's Lens loss, not mine." She said independently. "Ok, i'm glad I can, and i'm glad your ok about this. I didn't want my bestfriend to be mad at me, because of what a stupid boy did." I said honestly. "Miku! Would never do that, you should have known better." She said. "Yes, i know! I should have... I'm sorry Rin." I said. "It's ok Miku." She said smiling. "Ok, well do you wanna go have some fun?!" I said happily. "Yeah!" She said cheerful.

**(Hatsune Miku)**

_I'm glad Rin forgave me. I'm so thankful to have her as a bff! And before I knew it, we have about 1,000 shopping bags! Later that night before the mall closed, we walked out carrying our shopping bags, and went home. It rained that night, and in the morning, I woke up to a beautiful rainbow. Then me and Rin met up._

Keep reading my stories to find out what happens next! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously _ on "Miku's secret" Last time: Miku kept a secret from Rin, but then confesses. Chapter 5 The Friendship day.  
**

"Hey Rin!" I said. "Hi Miku!" She said excited. "That rainbow... It's so beautiful!" I said honestly. "Yes, it is! She said cheerfully." "Wheres Kaito?" Rin asked tilting her head. "I don't know..." I said looking around. *_I saw Kaito* _" Excuse me, Rin." I said polite as possible."Ok." She said understanding. "Kaito!" I said yelling, while my long Blue/Green hair flew under my feet. *Trip* "Oww!" I said in even more pain than yesterday. *_Kaito saw me fall* _"Miku!" He said while running towards me. "Are you ok? Hey... Thats the same knee you fell on yesterday.. He said helping me up. "Yeah... Oww, Oww, Oww!" I said while sitting on the ground again. Miku... He said looking down at me. "I think its broken, Kaito..." I said in a high pitched voice. *_I started to cry because of the pain* "_Miku..." He said shaky. *_Rin saw the commotion, and ran towards us.* "_What happend guys?! Miku... Why are you on the ground?!" "I tripped, over my hair... And I think I broke my knee, it hurts to get up.." I said With my eye's pouring down tears. "Omg! I'm sorry, Miku!" She said frightened. It's ok." I said breathing in and out fast. "We need a hospital." Kaito said seriously. *_Kaito picked me up and carried me to the nearest bus stop, while Rin followed_ him*

**(Hatsune Miku)**

**_What if I seriously broke my knee? I'm so scared... :'( This really hurts.. I'm glad I have Kaito, he always watches out for me... *I blushed*_**

**We arrived at the hospital.**

****

Keep reading my stories to find out what happens next! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on "The friend ship day" Miku, Rin, and Kaito arrive at the hospital and they see a docter, for Miku's knee.**

"HELP!" Kaito yelled throughout the hospital, running with me in his arms. "Oww!" I said crying more. "Sorry, Miku!" He said carefully. "Look! A nurse!" Rin said loudly. "Lets go get her!" Kaito said quickly. *_they ran towards her* _"Yes can I help you kids?" The lady said tilting her head looking at me. "Yes, see, our friend tripped and she thinks she broke her knee, can we see a docter?" Kaito said politely. "Oh dear.. Of course. Just sit tight in the waiting room, and I'll get someone." She said nicely. *_We sat down in the waiting room* _"Thanks guys." I said thankfully. "Miku, you don't have to thanks us, it's just what we do. But anyway, your welcome :3. They said nicely.

*_The docter walked in* _"Hatsune Miku?" He said tilting his head. "We're over here!" Kaito yelled from across the room. "We shall see her now." The docter said in a deep tone. "O-ok" Rin said shaky. *_They got up and Kaito carried me to our room, with Rin following him._

**Keep reading my stories to find out what happens next. (Sorry, not much this time.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on The creepy hospital. Last time: Miku Thinks she broke her leg. Chapter 7 The knee** scan.

**Hatsune** **Miku**

_What if I seriously broke my knee... I really screwed up..._

"Miku..." Kaito said quietly. "Hmm..?" I said looking up at him still teary. "Your gonna be ok..." He said looking down at me. "You think so?" I said tilting my head. "I know so, you don't deserve this at all. It's just karma for running.." He said looking at Rin. "But what if it's not karma? What if i'm seriously hurt..?" I said crying again. "Time to go!" The docter said looking at them. "Good luck!" Kaito said quickly. *_Kaito kissed me gently_* "! Bye!" I said shouting as he walked out. "Ok, Harsune Miku? Right?" The docter said unsure. "Umm... It's Hatsune, Miku." I said correcting him fastly. "Oh... Well we should start your scan." The docter said embarrased.

_*The docter pulls a machine out of a huge closet* "_Ah ha! Here it is!" He said putting his fist in the air. "Err... Umm! I feel fine now! Maybe I should go!" I said trying to hop of the bed. "Oh no you don't. You had friends bring you here to get you checked out. Now you feel fine? Look at yourself! Your limping! One even carried you in his arms!" He said waving his hands. "Well... Um... Uhh! Fine... Will the machine hurt me in any way?!" I said scared. "No. It's a scan, i'm going to have you sit down side ways, and look straight ahead." He said usuring me. "Oh..." I said looking at the floor. "Lets get this over with." The docter said rubbing his head.

*_I sat in a chair looking ahead of me in worry.* _"Ok don't talk, move, sneeze, etc." He said adjusting stuff on the scanner. "Ok... :S" I said closing my eyes. "Ok here we go." He said pushing a button causing a bright light. *_The light moved across me and down my legs.*_ "Ok, were done. See? Nothing to be worried about. This thing couldn't hurt a fly." He said giggling. "... Ok then..." I said shaky. *_The docter walked out of the room he scanned me in, and looked at the pictures of my knee in another room.*_

**Hatsune Miku.**

_I'm alone... I'm so clumsy! :S :( ... I need to stay strong and not worry so much!_

*_The docter walked back in*_ "Hatsune, your knee has a crack in it, would you like to see?" He said looking at the pictures once more. "... Uhh... Sure...?" I said looking at my knee. *_The docter walked towards me and sat the pictures on my lap.* _"Oh my god!" I said shouting. "Yup, you broke it." The docter said nodding.

**Keep reading my chapters to find out what happens next! :)))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on "The knee scan" Miku and her friend have her knee scanned and she broke it.**

"Lets get you in this wheelchair, i'm going to push you. Now, lets go get your cast." He said while I leaned on his sholder limping. "O-ok.." I said hesitating. *_I hopped in the wheelchair, and he pushed me to the "Cast Room"* _"Here we are." The docter said quietly. *_He help me on another hospital bed* _"Ok. Lets measure your knee." He said pulling out a measuring tape. "Ok..." I said staring at the floor. *_The doctor measured my knee* _"I'll be right back with your cast, Ms. Hatsune." He said stepping out. "O-ok..." I said.  
*_I sat in worry.* _"I'm back!" The doctor said slighty dancing. "...Yay.." I said sarcasticly. "Here it is!" He said while showing me a teal colored cast. *_I stared at it for a while.* _"Thanks." I said sighing. "Your welcome, girly." He said smiling. "Well... We should put it on." I said jumping at him awkwardly. "Ok..." He said looking away.

*_He pushed the knee cast up my leg, tighting the buckles once he got to my knee* _ "There we go!" He said jumping up quickly whiping off sweat. *_He walked into another closet pulling out long stilt things* _"Umm.. What are those?" I said forcing a fake smile. "Crutches." He said adjusting his tie. "Oh..." I said staring cluelessly. *_I hoped off the bed putting the crutches under my arms* _"Like this?" I said looking at the doctor. "Yup. And everytime you walk you lift up the crutches and put them on the for once more." He said helping me get it right. "Ok..." I said looking at the strange things i'm balancing on. "Well shall we get you to your friends?" He said swaying his arms toward the door. "Sure." I said lifting my crutches and hopping. *_Me and the doctor walked all the way to the waiting room where Kaito and Rin were.* _

"Miku!" Rin and Kaito said shouting. "Hi guys.." I said walking towards them. "Your ok, right?" Rin said forcing a smile. "Yes. I am, thanks for asking." I said slightly shrugging. "Good." Kaito said looking down at the floor in worry. "I like your cast!" Rin said smiling at the cast. "Thanks!" I said smiling at her. "No problem." She said looking at Kaito. "We should take her home." Kaito said said still starring at the floor. "Oh.. Ok.." Rin said looking back at the doctor. "Bye everyone!" The doctor said waving. "Bye.." I said still fake smiling. *_Rin and Kaito stuck up their hand in a waving possition_* "Miku, I missed you.." Kaito said blushing. "Aw... I-i missed you too..." I said halfing a smile while blushing. "Hey, Rin! Theres Len!" I said looking at her. "Huh...? Oh... :/" She said looking like she didn't give a crap. "Go talk to him!" I said laughing. "W-what? She said looking up. "Ohh... Here he comes..." I said trying to make her blush. "WHAT?! No way." Said turning her head while crossing her arms.

"Rin.." Len said walking up close to Rin. "W-what!? O-oh... Hi.." Rin said shaky. "Listen..." He said he said putting his hand on her cheek. "U-uh..." Rin said quietly. "Rin, I'm so sorry for how I acted the other day! I'm sooo sorry... You my not want me back, but just to let you know... I'm sorry." He said sighing while looking at the ground. "... Len..." Rin said sighing. "Y-yeah...?" He said looking up at her with hope. "It's ok. I forgive you, it just hurt me really bad... You said you hated me... And I acutally like you a lot.." Rin said feeling a cry in her throat. "That wasn't true, Rin! I like you a lot...! I don't know why I said those things.. But I was wrong.." He said looking away trying not to cry. "...*_Blush*_" Rin paused. "R-Rin... I was scared.. Scared I would mess up my night with you... All the things I was thinking would happen, I said out loud... And you left before I could explain.." He said frowning.

**Read my next chapter to find out what will happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Len..." Rin said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Eh...?" Len said looking at Rin. "I'm so sorry... I should have listened to you!" She said feeling ashamed. "No! No! It's ok! You're not the one who said those negative things..." Len said looking away once more. "But I ran away... I'm such a stupid blonde!" Rin said stomping her right foot. "Rin... Your not stupid!" He said shouting and he grabbed Rins arm. "Huh...?" *_Len pulled her forward and kissed Rin.* _

"Awww!" I said ruining the moment. *_Rin and Len looked at me wide eyed like I was crazy_* "Sorry..." I said rubbing my arm nervously. "Hehe.." Kaito laughed slightly. "It's ok Miku." Rin said looking back at me. "A-Are we cool...?" Len said nudging Rin. "Of course!" Rin said walking torwards Len. *_Rin hugged him*_ "YAY! Lets go get Ice cream!" Kaito screamed excitedly. "Hehe ok." I said while walking torwards the street while they followed me.

**They were all together, and had so much fun. Everyone was happy. And they all lived happily ever after.**

Hey guys! That was the end of my story! I'm finally done! Sooo... Watch out for my new one coming in October!


End file.
